The Hidden Journey (3)
NOTICE : In case you missed the previous parts, here are the links The Hidden Journey (1) The Hidden Journey (2) Bonus series (1) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S1%29 Bonus series (2) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S2%29 . The Truth That Lies Between Us "Michael, is that you?" OK. I'm nervous right now. It doesn't sound like wild animals but it's still scary. Yeah, to be alone in dark, and something or someone calls your name, it looks really good... or... "Michael?" OK. OK. Enough with this. Let me turn my head around, please? Hopefully, it is not going to be scary at all... Mmm.... it is... "Everest?" "Why you were so scared? It is just me :/ " "It is a bit creepy when I hear your voice." "I can't sleep at all. It's my first time to sleep at the Paw Patroller." Now we are at the entrance of the Paw Patroller. To be honest, I'm still a bit curious about her. "Where did you get your that hat from?" "Um... my hat? This was from my master before I joined Paw Patrol. Long time ago, he and I were friends, until someday.... a huge bear attacked us... and..." Everest started to cry. Aaw. She is so cute when she is crying, but, I felt guilty about this :/ . "Sorry, Everest" as I'm hugging her. "Hsk hsk..." "But... I've ever been in your position before... My dad died when I was 10 because of an accident. Few months later, my mother died just few hours after Ryder was born." "Jake never told me before about you as Ryder's older brother." "Now I'm telling this to you, Everest. So, when I was 11, I need to take care about Ryder all by myself. I need to go for work near our house, so I can earn something and keep Ryder safe. Years later, we moved somewhere near our house..." I took a deep breath and continued. "Now it is called The Lookout. At that time, I was 16 and Ryder was 6. Then, we found some pups which turned to the Paw Patrol team. Days later, we saved Mayor Goodway from an emergency. Knowing we had no parents, Mayor Goodway decided to take care about us. I remembered the moment when she gave us the gadgets to make us keep in touch with her. Then, we repaired The Lookout and trained ourselves at using technology. Later, Ryder made all the equipments and taught the pups how to use them. Then, it's time for me to leave Adventure Bay for my study. It was very hard to say goodbye. There was almost no connection, so it was hard to comunicate with Ryder. How I miss them a lot! TT . As time pass by, I met Jake's brother, Kevin. We were best friend while we were studying there. Until the time I had to return to Adventure Bay after I finished my study." "Hsk hsk hsk...." "Huh? What's wrong Everest?" "Hsk... th... thank you for taking so much care for Ryder. I even don't know that you had a harder way than I am. I don't know what I'm going now without him. Thanks for becoming a great brother for Ryder, Michael. Hsk...." I'm hugging her even more closer now, as she keeps crying harder. My shirt is a kind of wet because of her tears. But I'm starting to cry, remembering the past. "C'mon Everest, let's sleep." "But.... I want to sleep with you..." "Mmm... okay.... to be honest I want to sleep with you too, Everest." I close the Paw Patroller's door, hugs Everest once again. Glad to know that I can sleep here, and now. I don't realise that Everest's fur is so.... comfy. *2 hours later* "Hoam... he.... wait.... where is my brother?" Ryder asked. To be continued Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Short stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 3 Category:Part of a story Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Short Stories